


Beetween Red and White

by JunkerEvest



Category: Blackbriar - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerEvest/pseuds/JunkerEvest
Summary: Love is beautiful, like a well mantained garden, but also is powerfull, when the red roses start to bloom and the white snow fall, the wind makes sing the trees, kisses, fire and passion makes a rampage in a world of magic, mistery and dragons.





	Beetween Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based in a song called Snow White and Rose Red by Blackbriar, if you are interested i know how look the main characters please go and check it, it's awesome you'll love it.  
> English isn't my main language btw.

Inside the castle a slim body covered in a white and yellow coat watched throw the window how the trees were dancing because the wind in the late night, her white hair was resting in her shoulders meanwhile the blue eyes they alternated beetween the show give it for the nature and the reflect of the door of her room, waiting, she asked for her and only her, the one what makes smile with honestly without all the bureaucracy because her status, lords, ladies, dukes, ducheeses; be the queen wasn't a really dream come true, a light sigh scape from her lips until the sound of the knoks in the door  makes her react, a little giggle came out from her looking the candels once more.

-Come.-is her order in a very clear voice, full of excitment and hope.

-Excuse me your Majesty.-the other voice sound solemn, wears a red hood, with some hair red coming out it.

-Come and close the door.-the queen commands once more, the woman there nods and obey like a lamb to it's sheperd.

-Yes, your majesty.-the door was closed as her wish, once the door shut a giggle came from her, she's looking at her queen taking place inside her bed, a majestic piece of red wood, black sheets and white blankets.

-It's the third time, come, lay with me.-the queen is happy, truly.-my beautiful sorceress.-she look at her with adoration.

-The only beautiful here is you my queen, in this chambers, in this castle, this kingdom, this country, this realm.-the sorceress took off her hood leaving it on the floor walking to the bed.

-You lie.-the white woman laugh and the red rest inside the bed.

-I can't lie to you, remember?-Red turn off the candels claping her hands and backing looking at her queen.-you're charming me.-Red said caresing the soft skin of the queen making her laugh.

-You? if you are the most skilled magician of all.-is the turn of Red to giggle.-Then tell me my queen, tell me my ruler, the smiles in my face each morning, what kind of spell you put on me that makes my heart rise like a thousand horses in time of war runing to the dawn?-she ask with affection in her voice, intensifing the caresing of the ruler.-what if is not love the most powerfull magic or spell? or I'm just getting deranged? White.-Red put a final line using the monarch's name.

-Red...-White took Red's hands sliding leading it to her own neck tempting the sorceress to more dangerous places.-if you're getting crazy, I'm the same my sorceress, my friend.-the queen was gettin closer to her.-my most loyaly servant.-she whisper in Red's neck.

-White.-The sorceress murmur the queen's name holding, almost supresing a rebel moan.

-Yes my dear Red, love is powerfull.-That was queen's words.


End file.
